Neighthan Rot
Neighthan Rot is a hybrid, the child of a unicorn and a zombie, and a student at Monster High. Like his longtime hybrid friends—Avea, Bonita, and Sirena—, Neighthan has a history of going from school to school because he fit in nowhere. Despite this, he still tries to give everyone a chance and is socially highly developed. Being half a zombie and half a unicorn, Neighthan can speak regular English and has healing powers, but he's also very clumsy. He can barely take two steps without tripping or knocking something over, meaning his healing powers are mostly used on himself. He has a crush on Frankie Stein, whom he shares many traits with, and the interest is mutual, but they are currently not dating. Character Appearance Neighthan Rot has gray skin which is more zombie-like on his left half. He has horse ears, blue unicorn horn and blue eyes. He has long black hair and a long tail with streaks of red, blue, and yellow . He wears a ribcage design shirt with the primary colors, one sleeve is red, the other blue. One side of his pants is plain black, the other with a leg muscle deign with colored with the primary colors. His shoes are yellow with spikes on the toes. Personality Neighthan is somewhat clumsy, but he is a social monster who loves hanging out with his beast friends. He doesn't like monsters judging others based on their appearances. Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bullied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attackDraculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Rikucame in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Zombies Category:Unicorns Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Ladies Men Category:Heroes Category:School students Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Iconic characters Category:Internet characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Undead Category:Pure of Heart Category:Eerie (class) Yo-Kai